Whatever Comes
by LEJ418
Summary: Covers several years of Harry and Ginny's life after Voldemort is gone. Together they help rebuild the world that was shattered while trying to overcome their own losses.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is short I know, the rest will be longer feedback is appreciated. This is a more serious fic so if you want something light I suggest you try the Way of Words or something from my favorites.  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. This all belongs to JKR I'm just not original enough to use my own characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
Professor M. McGonagall looked over her students lounging around the Gryffindor common room. It was the second term just after the Christmas holidays; due to the increasing dark activity in the last few weeks, she was here to announce some news that wasn't exactly pleasant. As it was late afternoon on a Saturday the students were all in their common rooms, the head girl, Ginny Weasley sat at a table studying, Colin Creevy was taking pictures of a few first years, a few second years were lazily making their potions homework soar around the common room rather than do it. Sights like this made her sad, thinking about how they were about to lose the last bit of youthfulness they had.  
  
"Attention students," she cleared her throat and unrolled a long scroll. "I have a few things to announce, things that you will not like." The students all looked up from what they were doing. Professor McGonagall failed to notice the dark circles around Ginny's eyes and gaunt look in her cheeks.  
  
"There will be some new rules this term. As much as we teachers hate to assign them, these rules are for your safety and we will do whatever necessary to enforce them. From today forward, there will be no Hogsmede visits, all students must be back in their common rooms strictly after dinner every night, no Quidditch practice is allowed and all Astronomy lessons are discontinued as we will be needing that tower for look out purposes." The students all looked at her, stunned that so many new rules were needed and so much freedom was being taken away.  
  
"You are also," Professor McGonagall continued. "Required to wear these." She held up what looked like a bunch of flimsy bracelets, "Snap them twice and they will take you directly to the headmasters office. You are required to wear these at all times, if you lose one please see a teacher immediately to get a new one. That is all." She motioned to Ginny to come forward and asked her to distribute them. "I have a staff meeting." She told her quietly, explaining her rush to leave. Ginny quietly handed out the bracelets and went back to her seat. 


	2. Broken

A/N: I really don't have anything to say. Please review though I like to know what you think. I tried to italic the lyrics in the beginning and the letter but I don't know if they'll show up when I upload it.  
  
She wants to come home  
  
But nobody is home  
  
That's where she lies  
  
Broken inside  
  
With no place to go  
  
To dry her eyes  
  
Broken inside....  
  
Be strong be strong now  
  
Too many too many problems  
  
Don't know where she belongs  
  
Where she belongs  
  
-Avril Lavinge: Nobody's Home  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Late May  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall picking at her food. Pasta used to be her favorite but not anymore. She hadn't been hungry in weeks, not since term had started again. She hadn't gone home for Christmas; in fact she hadn't seen her family in months. Her father was in hiding, somewhere she didn't know where and she hadn't heard from him since he left last year.  
  
Her mother, Molly Weasley had died in an attack on muggles near Diagon Alley. They didn't know the details but from what Dumbledore had found out some Death Eaters had found a few little muggle children and decided to attack them. Molly had come across them somehow, no one was sure, and had protected them with her own life. The Death Eaters seemed to have killed her and when the Ministry had arrived they had found her next to a few surviving little children. Ginny didn't like to think about it. It only made her more upset and withdrawn. Her only comfort was that her mother had saved the lives of those children and knowing her mother, that was the way she would have wanted to die.  
  
Bill was out in Egypt still, doing something for the war. Charlie was training dragons to fight; Fred and George were inventing gadgets that would come in handy to defeat Voldemort from across the continent. No one would speak to Percy even though he'd begged for forgiveness, and Ron was out on the front lines as an auror with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Thinking of Harry her hand flew to her neck where a ring hung. Her engagement ring once belonging to Lily Potter was all she had left to keep her holding on. Harry had given it to her before he left hoping that when all of this ended they could get married. Though Ginny was only seventeen and Harry was eighteen they both had faced enough together to know that though they were in love for life.  
  
Sighing, she gave up trying to work up an appetite and gathered her books to go back to the dormitory. The last months had been hard on her, in just the few months since she'd started her seventh year Ginny had lost unhealthy amounts of weight and was battling nightmares everytime she went to sleep. Her days were difficult due to her head girl duties and studying for her N.E.W.Ts.  
  
Ginny slung her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the Great Hall, only one person noticed her leave a small young man with pale blond hair and a camera in his hand. Watching her leave he quickly grabbed his stuff and followed her up the stairs and to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
She felt especially exhausted today from another night of nightmares. Every night she had the same dream, she'd be in the Chamber of Secrets laying on the ground her life draining out of her but instead of Harry coming to her rescue Tom would release the basilisk on her and she would slowly be eaten while Tom laughed. Then Harry entered and screamed and tried to fight it, then she would wake up.  
  
"Ginny, wait up," Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Colin Creevy running toward her panting. "Man, you walk fast for a girl," he said catching his breath.  
  
"Are you saying girls can't walk fast, Colin," Ginny snapped. She had a prefect meeting to supervise that night as well as a four foot essay on polyjuice potions to finish and was not in the mood to be joked with by annoying boys with cameras.  
  
"No, I just came up cause I had to ask you something."  
  
"And that something is...?" She said rudely.  
  
Though Colin looked surprised by her standoffishness he didn't show it. "I just wanted to know if you'd heard from Harry." Those few words broke down the wall Ginny had put up, but she tried her best to keep from showing it.  
  
"Why would I have heard from Harry Colin?" She asked. Their engagement was supposed to be a secret not even Ron and Hermione knew that they'd even dated. If the wrong people found out both their lives and those close to them were in danger.  
  
"Well you're engaged aren't you?"  
  
"Colin," she said exasperated. "You aren't supposed to know about that, if you tell anyone you are in serious danger."  
  
"I haven't," he stammered. "See I found out because the night he proposed I came downstairs for my charms essay and I overheard."  
  
"You came down at three in the morning for your charms essay." Ginny said in disbelief.  
  
"Well I woke up at three in the morning and remembered I hadn't finished it so I came down. I only asked you if you'd heard from him because I'm desperate for news," Colin protested. Ginny could understand the way he felt. With all Hogsmede visits banned and having the Daily Prophet blown up just about everyone was desperate to know what was happening in the war. Even the teachers refused to tell what they knew for fear of frightening the younger students.  
  
"I'm sorry Colin," Ginny said regretfully. "I haven't heard from Harry all year or from anyone for that matter. I understand why you'd ask I mean if anyone has news Harry does."  
  
"So I guess you'll be out there next year won't you?" Colin asked.  
  
"If you mean joining the Order most likely, but I don't know if they'll take me."  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" Colin asked a bit shocked. "I mean your whole family's in it." His last comment made Ginny's face turn to stone. Not only did any mention of her family upset her but she hated people assuming things about her because she was a Weasley.  
  
"Good night Colin." Ginny said turning on her heel. "I'm going in before Snape or Filch catches us and finds out we left dinner without saying anything." She muttered the password and went up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
First checking to make sure that all of her roommates were still at dinner Ginny went to her four poster bed and from underneath pulled out a small rosewood box. Her father had made her the box when she was very little with some muggle tools and a few spells. One the lid the name Ginerva Molly Weasley was carved in flowing letters and beneath it a beautiful rose. It had been her special box since she was very small. Her father had put a charm on it so no one could open it but her, so she had used it through out the years to put things she didn't want her brothers to find. She gingerly stroked the letters on the lid remembering all the summers as a little girl stealing Ron's socks and hiding them in it so that his feet for always cold. Smiling she lifted the lid and breathed in the lovely wood smell.  
  
First she lifted out her very first Hogwarts letter that she had saved from when she was eleven. She remembered how proud she was to be going off to Hogwarts with her brothers and learning magic. She put it aside and pulled out a little golden locket her father had given her before he left. It had been her mothers and she hadn't worn it lately since seeing it made her sad. Arthur had told her about how he'd placed a charm on it so that whenever she put it on she would feel comforted and loved. Wishing she'd remembered to put it on earlier she clasped the locket around her neck letting it rest near her engagement ring.  
  
Immediately she felt a warm comforting feeling creep through her. Though it made her feel better, this wasn't what she had opened the box for. The rest of the box was papers and letters from years gone by. There were some from her mother, some from Hermione, some even from when her brothers had been at school and she hadn't and finally tied with a blue ribbon were letters from Harry.  
  
When Harry had been at school with her last year they hadn't managed to get much time alone so they sent letters to each other. In the bundle were about twenty letters dated from September to June all full of little jokes and stories telling her about his day. Ginny had written back to each one giving just as may small little details even if Harry had been there. Ginny flipped through them and found the last one he had written her dated the fifteenth of June.  
  
Ginny, He wrote  
  
By the time you open this I will be gone with Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld Place. Ron, I'm sure has told you begged and pleaded with Dumbledore to let you come for the summer but he insists it's safer for you here. Ginny, I won't see you again until you graduate which seems like forever away but know I love you very much and won't ever forget you. No matter how hard things get Gin there is one thing I want you to know: when all of this is over and Voldemort is gone. We'll spend every moment we can together to make up for all the years worth of lost time. You are my love and my light Gin don't ever forget that.  
  
I love you,  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny traced the words with her fingers missing him. He had been right, she hadn't seen him since he'd left with Ron and Hermione and there hadn't been a single letter, it was too dangerous. Finished she put everything back in the box and got ready for the Prefect meeting.  
  
Later  
  
It was around midnight and Professor Sprout was on lookout in the astronomy tower. She couldn't have asked for a worse evening on lookout. The sky was cloudy covering up the full moon as well as the stars. There was a hint of humidity that would likely promise rain by morning.  
  
'Great' she thought 'Just what I need, rain to make visibility worse.'  
  
It wasn't that she minded her lookout job too much young Mr. Longbottom took over her classes in the mornings so she didn't have to teach and she liked the peace of the outside air, when it wasn't raining. She turned toward her telescope ready for one last look before the watch changed and Snape took over. Everything seemed fine until she focused on Hogsmede.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was strangely quite for a bar as was the Hogs Head, in fact the entire village was completely dark. Taking another look she focused the telescope in and gasped. Gliding toward the castle were hundreds of dementors and people in black cloaks. She gasped and pressed her foot down on a small-concealed button sending a silent alarm through the castle. 


	3. Holding on

Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself for this is gonna hurt like hell  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
You know that only time can tell  
  
What is it in me that refuses to believe  
  
This isn't easier than the real thing  
  
-Sarah Mclachlan Hold on  
  
Ginny woke to her roommate Emily standing over her wand held out. Though her sleep was far from fitful she was still continually told she was impossible to get up in the morning.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Ginny asked her groggily.  
  
"Hurry," Emily said grabbing her dressing gown and fastening it around her "The alarm went off, we're under attack." Ginny jumped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown and wand.  
  
"When, how, who saw it? " She asked putting it on over her nightdress and making sure both her ring and locket were fastened around her neck.  
  
"Professor Sprout saw it when the watch changed, there's dementors heading toward the school right now." Emily called behind her heading down to the common room. Ginny quickly gave the room a once over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and followed Emily down the stairs.  
  
The common room was complete chaos; Professor McGonagall stood on top of a chair shooting sparks in the air, she looked like a wild woman with her hair falling out of its bun in giant wisps and her dressing gown half fastened. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, some were swapping rumors, some were trying to help McGonagall regain control and some were in hysterics. Realizing that sparks weren't going to work, Professor McGonagall cast a giant silencing charm throughout the room on everyone but her.  
  
"Everyone calm down," she yelled even though she could easily be heard now. "The dark army is heading toward the school. If you are seventh year and would like to help please come with me, if not then know this: no matter what the cause our lives are all in danger. If you are coming with me please go and wait outside the portrait hole. As for the rest of you, when I leave I'm going to seal this behind me. No one will be able to get in or out once I leave." She went toward the portrait hole and waited while the entire seventh year class climbed out watching for sixth years and below who were trying to sneak out.  
  
"Ms. Weasley," Ginny had her foot half way through the portrait when Professor McGonagall said her name. "The headmaster wishes to see you, use your port key." Ginny nodded and climbed out the portrait hole. Wondering what on earth the headmaster could want her for she snapped her bracelet twice and in a jolt felt herself pulled toward the headmaster's office.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk looking extremely tired in a pair of navy blue colored pajamas with moons on them and a matching dressing gown. Ginny noted that his blue eyes weren't twinkling behind the half moon glasses and like herself he had big blue circles around his eyes.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Weasley have a seat." Ginny sat and looked at him oddly wondering why he called her here at one in the morning in the midst of an attack to ask her to sit down. "Now we don't have much time but there is something I must discuss with you." His eyes seemed to pierce through her but she decided not to let it bother her. "Ms. Weasley I understand from Mr. Potter that you are engaged."  
  
"Why did he tell you?" She asked surprised that this was why she was here.  
  
"He is concerned for your safety, he asked that you stay up here until it's over." Ginny felt her face turn red with anger combined with her lack of sleep her temper exploded.  
  
"Harry needs to stop being so noble, damn it," She yelled standing up "He can't do this alone, I am going to help weather hen damn likes it or not." Professor Dumbledore just looked at her mildly amused as if he had expected this. Of course he had know her mother very well and everyone who knew Molly Weasley knew her famous temper.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, not only does Mr. Potter ask you to stay up here but your brother Ron orders it. As you might know you're still a minor and since Ron is your legal guardian for the time being I must honor his request and make sure you stay up here."  
  
"This isn't fair," she yelled. "Ron is only just nineteen why do you have to take orders from him! I mean you have to be at least a hundred years older than him, can't you overrule him." Relising what she had said Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth and sat down mortified that she had just insulted the headmaster.  
  
To her surprise he gave a little chuckle and held out a dish. "Lemon drop Ms. Weasley. They used to help calm your mother down when she went into a temper, it worked for Lily Potter too. Perhaps it's the red hair." He gave another little laugh and Ginny took a lemon drop to keep him happy. "I really must be going, I'm needed downstairs, help yourself to as many lemon drops as you like, I'm going to seal this behind me." He got up and walked toward the door. "Don't worry Ms. Weasley we'll all be fine," He reassured and then he was gone sealing the door behind him.  
  
Desperate for escape she pulled out her wand and tapped the handle. "Alohomora," she tried as she expected the door didn't open. After trying every locking spell she went back to the desk to think for a moment. She could try to blast a hole in the wall but knowing Dumbledore the walls weren't going to let themselves be blasted.  
  
Frustrated she fingered the dish of lemon drops, not pausing to think she picked it up and threw it at the door. Though it didn't open it relived her frustration. Still upset she picked up a large book from the desk titled Hogwarts a History: The Ultimate Edition. The book was so heavy it took two hands to throw but when she managed it the thud and the large dent in the wall were both very reassuring.  
  
However she began to realize she wasn't going to get out of here by throwing things. Looking around the room her eyes rested on the window. Red velvet drapes hung on it they looked thick and heavy, perfect to parachute down with.  
  
Ginny turned her wand on herself and used a spell that would turn her invisible. This way no one from outside would see a red headed girl locked in the headmaster's office once she removed the drapes.  
  
She had learned this spell in Defense against the Dark Arts. Her teacher had said that few wizards could turn invisible without a cloak, but had taught her class the theory anyway. When Ginny had been writing her essay about it she decided the spell could be very useful and tried it. To her surprise she had managed it on her first try and now used it occasionally when she needed it. Now was one of those times.  
  
In one fluid wand motion she had unattached the drapes from the wall and opened the giant window. She cast an invisibility charm on the drapes as well as one that would make them safe to glide down with. She grabbed them and was soon gliding down toward the ground just managing to avoid the curses now flying through the air. Though it was an exhilarating feeling Ginny felt relived when her feet touched solid ground. Staying invisible she looked around for her brother, she and Ron needed some words. Scanning the battle she saw a flash of red hair and walked toward it. As she walked she stunned any Death Eater she could see not noticing the stunned faces of the Aurors and Order members who had been fighting them. Approaching Ron she stunned the Death Eater he had been fighting and turned herself visible again.  
  
"G-Ginny, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in the tower."  
  
"See that's the thing Ron," She said lazily stunning another Death Eater. "I don't like having my brother tell me what to do so I thought-" She stunned one Hermione was fighting a short distance away. "That I'd come put here and help out." She gave him a little smile. "Now where is Harry?"  
  
"He went toward that way awhile ago," Ron pointed toward the thick of the battle where Voldemort had to be. "Hermione and I have been working our way toward him."  
  
"Thanks Ron," she called after her running toward where Ron had pointed.  
  
"But Gin-"  
  
"Let her go." Ron felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hermione.  
  
"She needs to be there."  
  
"But so do we." Ron protested.  
  
"Not as much as her. Let's go," she sent a jet of red light at a Death Eater who was attempting to kill them while they talked.  
  
Ginny could feel the muddy grass squishing beneath her feet as she ran toward the thick of the battle. She could see Harry now; he was battling Lucius Malfoy. She ducked a jet of green light someone had sent at her and sent a jet of red light back, not looking to see if she'd stunned them or not. The night air was biting at her cheeks and rain was beginning to pour down in buckets making visibility difficult. She cast a water repelling charm on herself but it did nothing to make her less cold inside.  
  
"Ginny," Harry called having finally stunned Malfoy Sr. "What are you doing here?" He came toward her looking her over, though at the moment she looked a mess she was still beautiful to him. She was soaking wet and covered in mud, her dressing gown clung to her slight figure and her shoulder length red hair hung down her back in a tangled mess. He noted that around her neck was his mothers ring along with a golden locket. Ginny looked Harry over as well.  
  
He didn't look much better, his arms were bleeding from cuts and he too, was covered mud though he had at least had time to change out of his pajamas and into regular clothes.  
  
Ginny was about to reply when a jet of green light shot between them and drew them out of their trance. Between them stood a man. He had a black hood covering his head, his eyes were scarlet colored, and his nose hardly two slits. He did indeed resemble a snake.  
  
Reviews- Thank you to my one reviewer  
  
ilovesmilies=)- Thank you for reviewing. I know I'm not as great at this as I am with the funny stuff but I'm trying and it improves my writing the way that Way of Words doesn't. I'm contining for your sake I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. 


	4. I can't lose you

A/N: I know no one listens to the Backstreet Boys much anymore but I was going through my old CD's looking for songs and found this. I'm working on chapter five. Hopefully I'll have it out by tomorrow. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love you all.  
  
-L  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
  
Baby, I know we can win this  
  
Don't wanna lose you now  
  
No no, or ever again....  
  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
  
Girl I know we can win  
  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no  
  
Never again  
  
-Backstreet Boys: Don't want to lose you now  
  
She didn't know how but she was somehow behind Harry. Harry had gone rigid, his wand out, emerald eyes dark and masked.  
  
"Why, My, my. Doesn't this look familiar." Voldemort sneered. "Why yes all we need is a little green eyed baby and this could be the same scene that happed my, nearly seventeen years ago."  
  
"Don't talk to him like that." Ginny sneered stepping out from behind Harry.  
  
"You my dear should know your place," Voldemort said calmly twirling his wand in his long spiderlike fingers. "I believe I will have to teach it to you. Cruico."  
  
He pointed his wand at her and the next thing she knew was pain beyond anything. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. No matter what he wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing her scream. And then it was gone and she was on the ground Harry kneeling beside her.  
  
"Ginny, are you all right." Harry's face looked worried. "Ginny please tell me you're alright. I can't lose you." She sat up carefully, amazed that she no longer felt any pain.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then perhaps I need to do it again." Voldemort's horrible voice sneered.  
  
"No." Harry and pointed his wand at Voldemort's chest. "You've had your games Tom Marvolo Riddle. You've killed nearly everyone I've ever held dear. You've murdered innocent people who didn't deserve to die. You killed Cedric just because he was there, your people killed Sirius because he was protecting me, and you killed my parents to get to me. And now you've used the Cruicatus curse on Ginny. This is it Tom, Avada Kedevra." Harry shouted.  
  
His jet of green light hit one that Voldemort sent toward him. The lights met in the air and began to create a golden arch.  
  
Both Harry and Voldemort held on to their wands while thinking of what to do next. The phoenix song began sending its unearthly melody through the grounds.  
  
Ginny stood up suddenly very clear. Grasping her wand tightly she did the one thing she knew she had to do or die trying.   
  
Harry held his wand his all his strength, he didn't want to break the connection just yet, and neither it seemed did Voldemort. He was plotting his next move when the world seemed to slow down. A jet of green light shot into the golden arches and slowly struck Voldemort on his chest. The connection broke and Tom Marvolo Riddle fell onto the wet grass, dead, a shocked expression still fixed on his face.  
  
Harry glanced toward Ginny. Her wand was still held out where she'd pointed it at Voldemort. Her brown eyes rested on the lifeless figure in the grass and she bit her lip so hard it was bleeding.  
  
She couldn't feel anything but exhaustion. Her wet bare feet seemed numb in the cold grass. People were all around her at once but their faces were blurry. Brown hair, black hair, red hair, green eyes, blue eyes, brown eyes, they all blended together, she felt her knees buckle and then there was darkness.  
  
Ginny woke to voices around her talking quietly. She assumed she was in the hospital wing, outside the window the sky was so dark she couldn't tell if it was day or night.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Mr. Weasley. We've been most concerned for your daughter. Have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore yet?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I spoke with him a moment ago." Her father's voice rang out. Ginny sat up and made a move to get out of bed. "I have heard everything they could find out. I imagine we'll hear more when Harry and Ginny wake up." He moved closer to her and Ginny could see her father outlined by the candle Madame Pomfrey was holding.  
  
"Daddy!" Though she was seventeen and much too old to call her father daddy Ginny leapt from the bed and into her father's arms. "How long have you been here?" She asked hugging her father tightly.  
  
"I see you're up." He ruffled her hair. "I got here as soon as I could. Professor Dumbledore alerted me the moment he had a chance."  
  
"Is everyone alright? Are Harry, Ron and Hermione okay?"  
  
"They're all fine Ms. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey said. "But you need rest. Back into bed young lady you had quite the night last night. Ah but you should have seen your brother and Mr. Potter. I had to pour sleeping droughts down their throats to get them to stay put, they wanted to see you so bad" Ginny reluctantly got back into bed and took the drink Madame Pomperey offered her. Feeling thirsty she took a big sip and spit it back out.  
  
"What is this?" She asked. "It burns going down my throat."  
  
"It's not supposed to taste good it's medicine, now drink it." Madame Pomfrey snapped. Assuming she had had a rough night Ginny drank her potion without complaint and looked around the room. There were much more beds then there usually were and she seemed to be one of the few people awake.  
  
"I'm going to go see how Ron's doing alright Princess." Her father told her. Ginny smiled at the use of her old nickname and told him to go ahead.  
  
Now that she was alone she had to face herself for the worst. Last night she had committed murder. She had used an unforgivable curse on a fellow human being and even though it was Voldemort she was surprised Fudge hadn't already dragged her out and arrested her. She was just starting to wonder what would happen if she tried to run away when she heard a moan from the bed next to her. Harry was awake!  
  
"Harry," Ginny got up and kneeled next to his bed. There was no one else there due to Mr. Weasley being with Ron, Remus Lupin recovering from full moon and all of his other friends still asleep.  
  
"Good morning Gin." His fingers traced her cheek.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine now thanks for asking." Ginny gave him a small smile. "You know," he said smoothly. "I haven't kissed you yet." Ginny laughed and moved her face closer.  
  
"Well Harry, you'll just have to before-"  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter, what do you think you're doing. Get back in bed Ms. Weasley. Now! And stay there." Madame Pomfrey came bustling over looking extremely angry.  
  
"But Madame Pomf-"  
  
"No buts, you need rest."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now scoot." Ginny went back to her bed fuming while watching Madame Pomfrey bustle around Harry.  
  
"So back again Mr. Potter. Can't you stay out of trouble for one moment." She yanked a thermometer out of his mouth and proceeded to shove a goblet of something into his hands.  
  
"Ah you know Madame Pomfrey." Harry said taking a sip. "I just can't help coming back here, you take such good care of me." Ginny snorted, he was trying to charm his way out.  
  
"At least someone appreciates it." She snapped glaring at Ginny as she went to go attend to Neville Longbottom who had just woken.  
  
"Soo Ginny about that kiss." Ginny made sure Madame Pomfrey was more than occupied before sneaking back toward Harry's bed. She sat down and curled up in his lap resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I've missed you." He said closing the distance between them, kissing her. It was soft, gentle and warm, he was everything Ginny remembered and more. She took it all in, the feel of his mouth warm on hers and his strong arms around her until-  
  
"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter I have no idea what you think you are doing but Ms. Weasley I want you back in bed this instant!" Ginny gave her a look that clearly said 'I am in bed'. "Your own bed that is!" Madame Pomfrey yelled extremely angry causing the entire hospital wing to look in their direction.  
  
A/n: I know, weird ending to this chapter but I couldn't seem to end it the way I wanted so I'm going to end it here.  
  
Kissy- I like your word choice, intriguing, I find that very complementary Thanks I'm glad it's holding your interest.  
  
HarryGinny- I'm glad you're enjoying this I'm diffinetly keeping it going because it helps my writing skills so much and people seem to be liking it.  
  
la2ur2a- As I said I will keep it going I'm glad you find it great.  
  
cherryblossom080- I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner my life has been hectic latley.  
  
BloodlessAce- I'm really really glad I'm holding your attention so that you want to know what happens next. I was afraid this would be boring.  
  
Ilovesmiles- You are my most faithful reviewer thank you soo much. That's a goal of mine, for you to be able to see it happening in your head. 


	5. You're using my fork

A/N: I really didn't feel like writing their conversation with Dumbledore. I tried but it didn't work. So there! This song is supposed to fit with their situation with Percy I changed some words so look for that.  
  
It's been a long hard road without you by my side  
  
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
  
You broke my mother's heart  
  
You broke your siblings for life  
  
It's not ok,  
  
But we're all right  
  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine  
  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry  
  
Were full of hate  
  
I was so angry  
  
Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
  
There's things I'll take, to my grave  
  
But I'm okay  
  
I'm okay  
  
Sometimes  
  
I forgive  
  
Yeah and this time  
  
I'll admit  
  
That I miss you, said I miss you  
  
-Good Charlotte: Emotionless  
  
That evening Ginny relaxed against the pillows a small white envelope in her hand. She had several visitors that day and was exhausted. Dumbledore had come and discussed what happened and how Voldemort died, Hermione had dropped by with Ron having both been released, (Ginny swore that Madame Pomfrey just kept her and Harry to torture them) she brought several books which kept her entertained for the time being. Ron had stayed awhile after Hermione left and had given her and Harry an extremely long rant about their engagement.  
  
"I don't know about this, both of you are awfully young."  
  
"Oh please Ron, you sound like you're a hundred and fifty ranting about the good old days."  
  
"I am just looking out for your well being as well as Harry's I think you are both being very rash and you should think about it."  
  
"Look Ron," Harry interrupted. "No one says we're getting married right away. We're both young and there's a whole wizarding world to be rebuilt."  
  
"I just don't want either of you hurt." Ron said sincerely. "Ginny I have something to tell you, Dad was going to do it but he just couldn't."  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Well see there was only one causality on our side and it's someone you were rather...close to."  
  
"Who was it?" She demanded. She hadn't noticed anyone missing from the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey refused to tell her what happened after she had passed out.  
  
"Well it was um Percy."  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny shot out of bed and shook Ron's shoulders. "PERCY. PERCY IS DEAD. HE CAN'T BE, HE CAN'T!"  
  
"Ginny sit down, okay. I'm really sorry about it. I mean I loved Percy he was my brother but lately I have to say he hasn't been very brotherly. Here he sent you this." He handed her a white envelope. Across it in Percy's unpikcably neat handwriting were the words. In the event of my death give this to Ginerva Molly Weasley. That was Percy, prepared for everything even up until his own death.  
  
"Apparently you were the only one important enough for him to give one to, the rest of us didn't even get a goodbye." Ginny looked at the envelope and felt her eyes begin to tear. No! She wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried, not once since she was a little, not when her mother died, not when she felt so alone, not when she was facing Voldemort, and definitely not now not when it was all over!  
  
"Maybe you better go Ron." Harry said quietly. Ron nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving. Fingers trembling Ginny carefully opened the envelope not sure if she wanted to know what it said. Inside was a letter and a small gold key. She placed it on her bedside table and opened the letter.  
  
Ginny,  
  
If you are reading this letter than most likely I am dead. I have perished from this earth and you will not see me again until we meet in Heaven. I feel compelled to write you rather than Mother or Father or any of our other family because not only are you the youngest and the only girl but I was closer to you than anyone. Remember when we were little and you used to beg me to come play with you because everyone else was too busy. Remember all those afternoons where just for a few moments it was just you and I, were brother and sister, playing in the rain or just a game of checkers. I remember everyone who didn't know you thinking that you were closer to Ron because your age and you let them believe it just so we could have our little secret. When I went to Hogwarts nothing changed you wrote me every day and I wrote back. Until you got to Hogwarts, that was when we began to grow apart. You thought I was getting boring, bossy, and pompous and I was, I really was. When I decided to work for Fudge against Father's wishes it killed me to see the look on your face. You were standing on the stairs with Fred and George watching. The disappointment in me, the look that said that you could never trust me, your big brother ever again. That look told me that I as your brother had failed you. It really killed me and I deserved it, it was then that I almost backed down but I didn't and I'll regret that the rest of my life. And this is why my baby sister that I, Percy Ignatius Weasley am leaving you everything stored in my Gringotts vault, which is quite a sum because of my job for Fudge, So that you can build a future for yourself. I love you my baby sister.  
  
Percy  
  
Ginny put down the letter unable to comprehend all the emotions running through her. Percy her brother, her once favorite brother. The one brother who never seemed to get along with the others but seemed to always love her was gone. She remembered him not telling on her when she took all cookies from mums jar, teaching her to play Quidditch because the others wouldn't even though he hated the sport, he'd even stuck up for her the time Fred had turned her hair blue and made her cry.  
  
"Are you okay Gin" Harry asked. He'd moved over to her bed and sat down Ginny leaned against him for support. Harry noticed that as shaken as she was, her eyes were completely dry.  
  
"I'm fine I'm just a little shaken that's all." She folded up the letter and placed in on the table. "Percy left me all his money."  
  
"He did?" Harry looked quite shocked, he hadn't even thought Percy had money never less that he would leave it to Ginny.  
  
"Yes he made quite a lot working for Fudge. I never thought about him doing that, I haven't spoken to him in years, not since he left. And Ron told me about that letter in fifth year it just made me angrier that he called you all those things and now. Now he's dead and I'll...I'll miss him."  
  
"It's okay Ginny." Harry pulled her into his arms.  
  
"No, no it's not. I'll never see my brother again. Ever." Though her eyes were still dry Harry could feel her shivering in his arms.  
  
"It's okay to cry Ginny. I think you need to."  
  
"No," Ginny sat up picked up the letter off the bed and setting it on the table. "It's not okay. It's never okay, crying is a sign of weakness and I won't show it." He made a move to get out of the bed and go to his own but was stopped by Ginny's arm. "Harry would you keep me company. Please." Harry gulped; they hadn't done anything like that before. "Oh relax nothing like that, I just want some company I feel lonely." Harry looked into her sad brown eyes.  
  
"Alright but if Ron finds out I am dead meat."  
  
"He won't find out." She turned off the light. Madame Pomfrey had long since gone to bed so they weren't in any danger from her.  
  
It was the last day of school and Madame Pomfrey had finally discharged her last three patients, Ginny, Harry, and Neville. Ginny walked down to the leaving feast her hand in Harry's not noticing the astounded expressions on many girls' faces. She had put her ring on her finger again. It was a beautiful but small diamond set in a gold ring. On the inside were the initials LME for Lily Mae Evans. Harry had told her he could change it but she liked it that way so she could remember Lily Potter when she looked at her hand and remember how happy she had been.  
  
They were seated and eyeing their plates when Dumbledore stood up to speak. The word had gotten around that Voldemort was dead and that Ginny not Harry had killed him, it was true but it bothered her that people knew so much.  
  
Dumbledore stood tall and graceful. He looked healthier than Ginny had seen him lately and his eyes twinkled again. Though he had lost much Dumbledore was a man of action and refused to live in the past dwelling on those who had been taken from him.  
  
"Ahem," He began and the hall became amazingly silent. "I look over all of you, see all of your faces as I have done for many, many years now. I have watched my students turn from young children to men and women. I have seen your triumphs and your failures, I have seen you grow and learn every year more and more. I have been teaching at this school for nearly one hundred years and I have come to see many kinds of student's graduate from here. I believe that every student brought something new to this school weather it was knowledge, ambition, courage, or effort every student has made this a better place and a better learning environment. Tonight I regret to inform you that I headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I am officially retiring." The entire hall including the teachers gaped at him open mouthed Ginny even heard several people drop their goblets.  
  
"I know this is a shock to all of you but I feel that my time here is over. I am a very old man and I feel that I should leave the charge of this school to someone younger. Professor McGonagall has mentioned that she would like remain as deputy headmistress so I would like to introduce a new Headmistress. Many of you know her as she has just recently graduated. This young woman has brought much to our school and displayed much knowledge. She has used wits and courage throughout her years here bringing much knowledge to this school. Her many titles include; head girl, prefect for two years in a row, founder of the Society of the Promotion for Elfish Welfare, and president and founder of the homework-helping club. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce your new headmistress Ms. Hermione Granger."  
  
Ginny dropped her own goblet spreading several feet of white linen tablecloth with orange, Ron had his mouth wide open and was making gaping noises that sounded much like a fish, Harry dropped his fork onto Ginny's plate and let his glasses slide all the way down his nose. Across many tables the students looked at Hermione who was sitting at the Gryffindor table beaming. She didn't look too shocked so she must have discussed this with Professor Dumbledore ahead of time, however she did seem to be looking quite happy. "Ms. Granger would you like to make a speech?" Dumbledore asked glancing toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione nodded and stood up.  
  
"Sornus," she said pulling out her wand. "Thank you Professor. It is with great pleasure I accept the duty of Headmistress of this school. I know I'm very young but I have spent the last year doing a lot of research on education in between the battles against the dark army. I am thrilled to be taking this position of so many before me and I promise I will do my best to make this school live up to its wonderful reputation." Hermione kept her speech for awhile but Ginny wasn't really listening she was too busy comprehending the fact that Hermione, Hermione of all people was headmistress. Not that it was totally unpredictable, Hermione was a smart girl and she had many achievements, she would run this school well. Hermione finished her speech and sat down allowing the students and their guests to finish their food.  
  
"Um Ginny."  
  
"Yes, Harry" Ginny asked taking a bite of her dessert.  
  
"You're using my fork." Ginny glanced down and noticed she had two forks on her plate.  
  
"Oops."  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Look for another update soon.  
  
Reviews  
  
Ilovesmiles- It rocks? Really? Thanks so much.  
  
Ladylighting- I'm glad it makes you smile  
  
HarryGinny- I'm so glad I have you hooked that's something every author strives for: to hook their reader. 


	6. Blackbirds

A/N: I hope I got the colours right. I couldn't find any colours for Ravenclaw except blue is there another one?  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.  
  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
  
Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
  
All your life  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
  
-Blackbirds by the Beatles  
  
Ginny took a last look over the grounds on her way to the Hogsmede station. It was early morning and the dew covered the green grass all around. The lake sparkled a clear blue matching the sky overhead. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day for leaving. She'd miss it here terribly, Hogwarts had been her home for seven years now likely the most difficult but the best years of her life. The grey towers peaked overhead shooting toward the sky, the four house flags rested on their respective towers waving proudly. A red and gold lion for Gryffindor, a blue eagle for Ravenclaw, a yellow and black badger for Hufflepuff and a green and silver snake for Slytherin.  
  
Those four houses were really what started the basis for this war that had been happening for centuries. If Salazar Slytherin hadn't made such a big deal thousands of years ago when the school was founded, about purebloods and muggleborns there wouldn't be such a problem today. This war might be over for now but it wouldn't forever, in reality this it had really just begun.  
  
She sighed and continued on the Hogsmede with her best friend Luna Lovegood and Colin. Harry and Ron had apparated to the Platform 9 and ¾ and would meet them there. Hermione had to stay for the summer to work out some things with Dumbledore but she said she would come visit when she could. Ginny had a feeling she wouldn't see her too much anymore.  
  
Ginny was loading her trunk when she noticed a flash of blonde in the corner of her eye, turning she saw one person that she had hoped to never see again. He was tall and blonde with his hair falling neatly into his ice blue eyes. The look on his face was smug and he leaned relaxed against the train. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why if it isn't the Weaslette?" He gave off an air of supreme smugness as he spoke just as he always had. "Potter finally noticed you exist. I have to say it was about time."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked reaching into her pocket for her wand.  
  
"No need for your wand Weasley, if you hadn't noticed I'm on your side."  
  
"Really," she asked pulling her wand out anyway. "I wasn't aware that people like you wanted anything to do with the likes of us. If I remember right you're a Death Eater and I'm a blood traitor at least that was the way it was last I checked."  
  
"Don't smart mouth me Weaslette. I know a great deal more than you do." Ginny laughed coldly.  
  
"You have no idea what I know Malfoy." She put her wand away and got onto the train.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Luna asked as they searched for a compartment.  
  
"Oh just Draco Malfoy, he's such a stupid git. He thinks he knows everything."  
  
"I rather like him." Ginny gave Luna a very strange look.  
  
"Luna, I'm all for giving people chances but Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. Only the Ministry can't prove it and Dumbledore and Snape are backing him up."  
  
"You just don't know him very well." Luna said as they met up with Colin and selected and empty compartment. All through the train ride, Ginny pondered what Luna had said. Was Draco Malfoy was bad as he seemed? Was he a good person deep down? Ginny decided not to worry about it and happily joined Luna and Colin in a game of exploding snap.  
  
Harry, Ron and her father met her at the station and together they took a cab home to the Burrow. Ginny was the first one out and ran toward her childhood home. It looked the same as it always had. The house had a bunch of room stacked on top of each other looking like they were held up by magic. Wild flowers grew around her favourite oak tree in the front yard. The shutters were still crooked and falling down, and the shingles were starting to fall off the roof.  
  
The front door flew open and there stood Bill. Ginny ran toward her biggest brother and embraced him. He was just like she remembered, taller than her by almost a foot, long red ponytail, dragon hide boots and of course his faithful fang earring.  
  
"How are you baby sister, let me look at you." Ginny stepped back.  
  
"You've grown up Ginnykins, what happened to our baby sister?" Fred and George appeared in the doorway. They both looked tired and worn but they were smiling. Ginny embraced them and glanced around.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" She asked noting that he was the only one still alive and missing.  
  
"He's still in Romania," George told her. "He sends his best wishes to you and dad. And he'll be back here by next week."  
  
"You're all back early." Mr. Weasley said. "I wasn't expecting you till next week. Though it is wonderful to see you all."  
  
"We couldn't wait to get home." Bill told him. "I was with Fred and George when the war ended and we decided to get back here as soon as we could."  
  
"Shall we all go in?" Ron asked. Ginny entered her kitchen remembering all the summers she had spent there listening to her mother tell her stories while she cooked. It even still smelled like bread and cake, which Molly Weasley had been famous for.  
  
After a semi- eatable meal cooked by Bill Ginny retired up to her old bedroom. It looked as it always had just as it did when she left it. The walls were covered in faded rose wallpaper; her bed was made with the same pink bedspread she'd hated when she was younger. Her books were all stacked on the bookshelf exactly where she left them. On her bulletin board were a few pictures of her and others. Some were with her brothers, others with her and Luna, or Colin, or Hermione. She opened her trunk and changed into her nightdress, then toppled on to her bed exhausted. Today had been long and it brought back many difficult memories.  
  
Hours later, she was ready to give up trying to sleep. She was exhausted but she couldn't as much as turn over without remembering her mother or Percy. She had to get out of this house as soon as she could. She loved it here but it was just too difficult, tomorrow, she decided she'd go look for a flat somewhere with the money Percy left her. She'd been offered a spot to train as an Auruor but she hadn't accepted it yet. It sounded like a job she'd like, she was smart enough to be able to do it. With that decided she took out her wand and cast a sleeping charm on herself. Her last thoughts before drifting off were. "I can't believe I didn't think of that charm before."  
  
A/N: Just a note this is NOT a Ginny/Draco fic. Just in case it sounded that way it's not.  
  
Reviews- I haven't had any reviews since chapter two that makes me sad. Please review it really helps me. 


	7. Auror Training

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long I've had this chapter done since the fourth of July but it's all a matter of sucking it up and typing it plus I was grounded from computer and I was busy so there's all my excuses and here's your very, very, very late chapter.  
  
Two weeks passed and Ginny was soon settled into a Hogsmede flat with Luna. The Burrow was now pretty much empty except Bill, his wife Fleur, and Mr. Weasley. Harry and Ron had settled into a flat in Diagon alley and Fred and George were living over their store. Charlie had come home but only briefly, as he couldn't stay away from his beloved dragons too long. And Hermione was still at Hogwarts learning everything she possibly could from Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny was having a lovely dream about flying when, "Beep, Beep, Get up Ginny," Sounded from her alarm. She moaned and rolled over.  
  
"It's five o clock already, Argh." She got up and walked to the small but comfortable kitchen. The flat was very small; it only had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a very tiny living room. Luna was already in the living room when Ginny passed through to the kitchen and not only was she up but also dressed and taking apart the couch trying to find her shoes.  
  
"Morning," Luna said throwing cushions everywhere. "Have you seen my shoes I have to find them before I go the...the....um-"  
  
"Office," Ginny finished for her. Luna had inherited the Quibbler from her father and was trying to turn it into a more respectable piece of journalism. However it was such a job that she would spend long hours at the office organizing articles and arranging for covers in months advance. She always seemed to be thinking about this and it made her very preoccupied.  
  
"Right, now have you seen my-"  
  
"Your shoes were in the freezer last I saw them and your purse is on the door handle in the bathroom."  
  
"Why did I put them in the freezer?" She asked pulling them out and dashing to find her purse from the bathroom.  
  
"How would I know? They were just there when I went to get some ice cream last night I thought you put them there for a purpose."  
  
"Have to go," she dashed back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee, "Your owl brought some letters which I put...somewhere and I made orange juice." Luna quickly apparated out of the house and left Ginny to her thoughts. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a sip but immediately spit back out. "Luna," she said exasperated though Luna had already gone. "You put salt in the orange juice again and I should really know better."  
  
An hour later Ginny arrived at the Ministry of Magic Auror Training Center in Oxford. She had learned to apparate from Dumbledore in the midst of the war and he had recently managed to get her a license so she could get from Hogsmede to Oxford, which was very far away form, each other.  
  
The center was shaped like an oval and was three stories high. I had about every muggle repelling charm on it in existence and in addition, it was tucked into a deep wood. Ginny had been here once before to turn in her paperwork in person and Moody had given her a tour. The first floor had a large lobby, which now was full of eager looking students. It also had Moody's office and a large gym where they would do the physical endurance part of their training. According to Moody, all Aurors had to be completely fit in order to serve at the best of their abilities. The second floor had classrooms for first, second and third year trainees. Here they would learn to brew potions as well as spell work and advanced plants they hadn't discussed in Herbology. The third story was a large library full of books on everything they needed to know about being an Auror.  
  
"New trainees, upstairs. Now!" Moody barked coming out of his office. "You're in classroom 1A, now scoot!" Ginny noticed as she headed up the stairs that Moody intimidated all the students, clearly, they had never had him or his impostor as a teacher. Glancing around she noticed she was the only Hogwarts student here except for the blonde mousy looking boy.  
  
"Colin," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
"Hi, Ginny, actually I didn't until yesterday when Moody owled and said he had only one Hogwarts student interested in training this year and said I would make a really great Auror. I guess no one wanted to do it after all that fighting in the war."  
  
Ginny nodded and saw that most of the students were Beuxbatons but a few were Drumstrang. She knew the Ministry almost never took international students but they must have been desperate to have new Aurors. They'd taken Harry and Ron on immediately after the war even though they only had one year worth of scattered training due to having to fight. Most of the candidates in England that Moody considered adequate Aurors were no longer interested in anything to do with fighting the dark arts.  
  
The classroom was ordinary, much like the ones at Hogwarts only this was smaller. In the front was a large blackboard covering one wall, there were several long tables with holes built into them for caldrons. She took a seat next to Colin and watched Professor Moody make his way to the front of the room.  
  
"This is Auror training year one." He bellowed. "If you don't belong here or don't want to be here I suggest you leave here immediately."  
  
No one moved they only stared at the man in front to them. "I am here to teach you lot how to be Aurors worthy of our ministry." He took a sip from his flask and started on a long rant. "I know many of you are international but to be frank we need you desperately. Most of our possible Hogwarts candidates are not interested in training so it's up to you lot. We need each one of you to help us rebuild our world, from our two Hogwarts graduates to those of you from other schools this world needs to be rebuilt to the best of our abilities. This will not be and easy course. I will work you to the ground with difficult spells, long endurance sessions, and complex potions but when I'm done with you, those who can make it through will be the finest Aurors in the world.  
  
"So let us begin with what makes a good Auror. There are several skills that a Ministry Auror needs to know." He went on to describe how a good Auror was quick, agile, observant, strong, and intelligent. Then the rest of class Moody discussed truth potions and handed out a copy of the books they would need by the next day as well as an essay on truth potions due the day after that. "Be ready for physical training tomorrow." Moody called after them as they left. Ginny already felt exhausted after only the first day.  
  
Later that night as she was working on her essay a knock sounded on the door. She got up to find Harry on the front porch.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I know you might be busy but would you like to go out tonight." Ginny smiled and let him in. "Sure just let me change." She led him into the rather messy flat just now noticing how messy it was. The living room floor and couch were both covered in magazines, shoes were thrown where ever she and Luna had flung them off their feet, cotton balls and nail polish were sitting on the end table and there was a bra hanging off one of the doorknobs.  
  
"Um maybe you'll be more comfortable in the kitchen." She led him through the living room and into the kitchen which wasn't a whole lot better. In here magazines lay all over the place as a result of Luna's Cosmowitch obsession, the breakfast dishes still lay in the sink and the freezer door hung open from where Luna had grabbed her shoes that morning. "I'll be back in just one second."  
  
"Fine, is it okay if I have some of this orange juice," he motioned to the juice still sitting on the table.  
  
"NO!" she said quickly and noticed his shocked look, "I mean you don't want that, Luna accidentally put salt in it again." Harry gave the pitcher an appraising look.  
  
"Did you actually drink this?"  
  
"On accident." Ginny turned and raced to her bedroom to find something to wear. All of her clothes where thrown all over the room in addition to several pairs of shoes. She raced around grabbing a skirt off the bed and a top off the dresser before running into the bathroom that joined her room with Luna's. In here make up was scattered all over the counter many of them open and leaking powder, there were towels all over the floor and an open bottle of bubble bath leaking over the side of the tub. She waved her wand at the make up on the counter, which applied itself to her face and raced out the door.  
  
"I'm ready to go, where are we going anyway?"  
  
"There's a new restaurant in Diagon alley I want to try, that okay with you?"  
  
"Sounds good." And they were out the door in no time.  
  
Later that night Ginny returned to the flat and found Luna sitting on the couch with yet another magazine.  
  
"Have a good time?" She asked.  
  
"Yes thanks, we um ran into Draco Malfoy while we where there. It was the strangest thing, he said to tell you the cover is ready and to owl him about it. He was almost civil." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Luna looked puzzled. "The cover...but I thought that was already...oh that cover." Her face gave way to recognition. "I better go do that." She put down her magazine and stalked toward the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know he worked for the Quibbler." Ginny said causally while flicking her shoes off her feet and across the room.  
  
"Oh yes, he works as a consultant."  
  
"A consultant, that's very um interesting." Luna didn't answer but Ginny didn't expect her to. "I'm going to be I have training early tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Reviews- I am soooooooooooooo sorry about that last chapter about the review thing. I don't know what happened but when I went to the stats bar to check it, it said no reviews on those two chapters but it does now. I am really sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are all awesome.  
  
Ronniekinsgrl- I put that in because I really didn't want people to stop reading if they though it was a Ginny/Draco fic which it will NOT be.  
  
ilovesmilies=)- You are my most faithful reviewer thank you so much. I know how the whole getting kicked off the computer thing is I have a brother siblings can really suck sometimes.  
  
James Potter's Lily Flowe – I am sorry I haven't posted in over of month I really don't have any very reasonable excueses I'm glad you like this story  
  
Lady Lightning – I know it's a bit different but I try not to make it too cliché.  
  
krissy – I'm glad you like it, it makes me happy  
  
Grandma Kate- Promise, why thank you that means a lot to me, I'm sorry this has taken so long.  
  
cherryblossom08- You did review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter this one is a little bit longer for you. Sorry I haven't updated latley.  
  
Harry Ginny – I'm glad you liked the last chapter and that you find it good work. Thank you 


End file.
